Intoxicated Kiss
by Inumaru12
Summary: He knew it was wrong of him to like it, but he did. His kiss was harsh yet gentle and the detective just couldn't get enough. Who knew that his enemy's lips were so intoxicating? Shouta/yaoi/slash Gin/Conan one-shot


**Title**: **Intoxicated Kiss**

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Gin/Conan (Yes, you read that right)

**Warnings:** Shouta (seeing as it IS Conan), Yaoi/slash/guy-on-guy, bad language, some blood, dark nature.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own the amazing anime/manga that is Detective Conan. I only gaze in its glory.

**Summery:** He knew it was wrong of him to like it, but he did. His kiss was harsh yet gentle and the detective just couldn't get enough. Who knew that his enemy's lips were so intoxicating?

**Inu:** Seriously? I don't know. I read one Gin/Shinichi on this site and was hooked. I kind of got the idea from watching previews of the thirteenth DC movie (I soooo wanna watch it! It looks so good. That and the DC crossover with Lupin III) and from my own twisted little mind, lol. Hopefully none of you bash me too hard for this. Maybe it will even tweak your interest a bit? Lol. Please review!

Oh, and yes. The title is a pun. XD All the organization members have alcohol names and so yeah, you get the point. XD

**Intoxicated Kiss**

Conan gritted his teeth in pain as the blond above him slapped him again. The older man chuckled darkly and leaned down and put a bruising kiss on the injured cheek. The detective hissed and Gin pulled back with a smug smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, does that hurt detective?" He asked, his ice cold eyes watching the boy underneath him squirm.

"Liar!" Conan snarled out, fighting against the binds around his wrists the forced him to stay attached to the bed. "You're not sorry!"

Gin's grin got wider. "That's true." His voice had suddenly gotten softer. "But it just makes me excited watching you try to escape but fighting back at the same time." He said huskily, breathing hot breath on the small detective's ear.

Conan unwillingly shuttered as he felt that warm breath on him and then forced himself to struggle harder against the binds.

"Let me go! This is wrong!" Conan was starting to get desperate.

The syndicate member chuckled and Conan could actually feel the vibrations from him above.

"There is no escape Kudo. There is no hope. Give up, give in to me." The murderer said. Conan only glared harshly at him.

"Never." He rasped out.

Gin, suddenly angry, put his hand that had been almost lovingly stroking Conan's cheek around the boy's neck and squeezed.

"Give in!" The man commanded.

Conan wheezed and choked as the air was leaving his lungs and the pressure of having the older man on top of him proving to be too much. The room began to spin in front of him; bright dots were blinking in front of his eyes. Fear began to claw at the seventeen turn seven's mind. He didn't want to die, not here, not like this.

"P-please…Gin." He choked out, tears of pain, frustration, anger, and fear starting to leak from the corners of his eyes. Suddenly his air was back and Conan took big greedy gulps of air. He laid there on the bed, his chest raising and falling rapidly as he stared at the ceiling wallowing in self hate. He hated himself for just begging for his life and for crying in front of his enemy.

Suddenly the view of the ceiling was blocked by Gin's blank face.

"I let you live." He stated in a neutral voice. "I let you exist. You'll continue to live and exist as long as I want you to. For the chance to continue living, I need a price." Gin's blank face became darker as a smirk came on his lips.

Conan hiccupped suddenly, knowing what the man was going to do. He shuttered slightly before controlling his body. Gin's smirk deepened and he started to lean down slowly before his face was inches away from Conan's. He then leaned further and kissed him.

It was soft at first, but of course it always was at the beginning. Then it started becoming rough and harsh. The man's tongue raped his mouth as it shoved it's self down his throat. Conan's first instinct was to bite down on the offending tongue but after the last time he had done that, he knew not to. Gin purred with dark satisfaction and pressed harder into his lips.

Being in a smaller body, Conan had a smaller air supply. He tried to pull away but Gin held him in place. Finally the man pulled away and Conan was once again dizzy because of lack of air and because of the searing kiss.

He hated what that man did to him. He hurt him, tortured him physically and mentally and worse of all he played on his needs. He knew that while he was in a seven year old's body he still had mentality and needs of a seventeen year old. Yet as he lay underneath the man who had ruined his life, he found him self wanting more. It was sickening to the detective but he could stop his body from arching forward and wanting the long haired man to touch him.

Suddenly, Gin pulled away and got off of Conan, staring down at his flushed and agitated face, and grinned.

"Until tomorrow Kudo." He said, turning and walking out the door.

The door slammed shut behind him, leaving Conan completely alone.

**Owari**

**Inu:** Hmm, a bit dark isn't it? Aw well. It was a spur of the moment thing that I had one my mind. I might write some more Detective Conan fics in the future seeing as I love the series and I'm all caught up. (In the manga at least) Anyway, please tell me what you though, even if it was a "WTF is this shit Inu?!?"

Thanks for reading!


End file.
